Love You Anyway Miss Drama Queen
by Arisugawa Alice
Summary: She hated him because he reminds her of someone. He hated her because she's damn too popular and annoying! But when they need to cover a song, what is this feeling they're feeling when they are together? "I'm falling for her! Oh God!" A/N: Lenku overload.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you all having a good time?" Hatsune Miku yelled, holding her red bass guitar. She smirked as the crowd answered with a loud, wild cheer. Well, she could tell that she was surely going to win this singing contest. After all, she is the 'Famous Diva' in Japan. No one has beats her yet. Her only rival was Gumi Megpoid and IA Myeloid. Both of them are a good singer.

"I can't hear you!" She yelled again, and the crowd responded with a louder cheer. She smirked again.

"Are you ready for the final song?" She received an even louder cheer than before. She was going to sing the song that she composed by herself. It was titled as '39'. It also means 'SanKyuu' or 'thank you'. She worked hard composing the song. She got the inspiration from her cousin Hatsune Mikuo. He was actually helpful but sometimes he's a pain in the ass. It was much to her surprise that Mikuo decided to help her making a new song for her competition.

She then looked over the bassist, giving him the look to continue the concert. The people began to dance as they followed the song beat. After she finished singing her song, she bowed and thanked the crowd.

"Don't forget to vote me as the Queen okay?" She requested, smiling sweetly at the camera to get more attention and higher votes than Gumi's and IA's. The crowd responded again with 'yes' and 'of course'. She then, began to walk to the backstage to meet her friends. Gumi was drinking her coke and quickly flashed a smile at Miku as she saw her walking toward her and IA.

"Look at that…I bet you're going to win this again." She said, nudging her arms. She really does want to win the competition but after seeing Miku's performance, she sighed knowing that Miku was surely going to win it. She's always competes against Miku and IA but as usual, Miku is the winner. Both of them never actually beat Miku because Miku has more experienced being a singer than the both of them.

"The judge hasn't decides yet you know?" She smiled to herself, knowing that she surely going to win the competition.

"Miku, we all know that YOU're gonna win this. No doubt." IA suddenly spoke, making the two gasped in surprise. "Ia, you really can't wait for me to die huh? Don't make me have a heart attack." scolded Miku.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry okay?" IA said, raising her both arms in defeat.

IA, as well as Gumi, does want to win the competition but as she predicted, she sure that she's going to be the second place again. Gumi was usually the third place even though she has more experienced being a singer. IA started being a singer at the age of 16 while Gumi at the age of 15. However, Miku started being a singer at the age of 14. She became the 'Diva' at the age of 15, the same age when Gumi starts being a singer.

"You do know that I'm joking right?" Miku laughed. She really loves her friends since she doesn't have many friends at school. "And you do know that I'm joking too right?" IA shot back, grinning.

"Jerk."

"Weirdo."

"White hair."

"It's not white hair, it's a strawberry blonde!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Dimwit."

"Witch."

"I hope you step on a lego." Miku smirked

"W-Why you! Take that back." IA gasped. Well two could play that game. She was going to insult Miku when suddenly, someone's arm shove it on her mouth preventing her to say it. "The both of you, stop it" Gumi said. IA puffed her cheeks and stuck out her tongue again at Miku.

"Well, she started it first!" Miku said, pointing her index finger at IA's direction.

"You!" IA snapped back. "Well, I don't care who started it first, apologize NOW" Gumi said, stressing the word 'now'. IA and Miku shivered. Gumi was mad.

"Y-yes! Sorry!" They said, afraid of Gumi's rage. They learned from their mistakes when the first time Gumi was mad. They were blaming for who's the one that took the last chicken wings when they had a feast at Gumi's house. And boy, was she mad. Both IA and Miku quickly -and unwillingly- apologized to each other after hearing Gumi's lecture. It was exhausting and earful.

"Hmm, good" Gumi smiled, satisfied because of their -surprisingly- good behavior. She then, put her arms on her hips laughing at herself and walked away from them to go to their producer. Miku and IA sighed in relief as Gumi walked away from them. Soon, the trio stood at the stage as the judges announced the winner. Gumi and IA looked extremely nervous. Both sweat dropped, afraid of the results.

"And the Queen of the year is….." The MC said, followed by the drums beat. Miku, Gumi and IA closed their eyes. Even though Miku was sure she's going to win it, she still felt nervous. What if suddenly IA's the winner? After all, IA has been famous lately when her new album release last two months. And what if Gumi is the winner instead of her? Gumi has practiced a lot before the competition. Many people love her songs especially Haniwa's -or HoneyWork- one. The series of the love stories between six friends. The album had sold out -fast- when it first release.

Miku stood between her two good friends, she tightened her gripped on Gumi's and IA's. Miku was sure the both of them noticed how nervous she was. She closed her cerulean blue eyes, waiting for the results.

"HATSUNE MIKU!" The MC yelled through the microphone. Miku's eyes widened and the crowd starts cheering Miku's name. Her cerulean eyes tears up, and fortunately she doesn't break down like a weirdo. Her cheeks wet from crying too much and shocked as Gumi and IA starting to cheer for her. She noticed that Gumi's eyes are red now and how IA is already crying while cheering for her.

The teal haired girl, walked to the presenter as the presenter gave her a bouquet of roses and a 500,000 yen check with a car key. Miku raised her eyebrow as she stared at it. And she gasped as she realizes what it actually was. It's a Porsche key! Miku gaped as she held the key. She had said once to her foster mom that she really wanted a sport car before but she didn't mean it literally! She doesn't even have a license yet! Now that she has a car now, she can't wait to have a license right away!

**2 Months later…**

It was Monday morning. Miku was in a very bad mood. Her foster parents are not home, working overseas. The only person she can count on now was only Mikuo. (A/N Mikuo lives with Miku and he's miku's cousin! Not brother)

She walked from her bed and go to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. She wore her school uniform and tied her hair to pigtail. The tealette ran downstairs, goes to the kitchen and starts ranting about how horrible her life was to Mikuo.

"Sigh, just shut up and eat will ya? It was already kind of me being a VERY good cousin and cook for you when aunt and uncle are not home." He said sarcastically. Miku rolled her eyes and starts digging the plate. Much to her display, Mikuo make a strawberry pancake for breakfast. It was her favorites of all breakfast he made when her foster parents aren't home.

After she finished her breakfast, she checked the time. It was 7 a.m. She decided to watch the television first. She held a bottle of coke and starts changing the channel. Mikuo was right, hundreds of channel, but none of it interesting.

A sudden commercial caught her eyes as she randomly browsed the channel.

_'__Here is our new pair of singer Kagamine Rin and Len! They will be participating for the next year singing contest against our fifth time in a row Queen. Let's hear some words from them'_

_'__Hey! I'm Len and this is my sister Rin, we will compete against Hatsune-San next year and we will make sure that we'll win against her, right Rin?'_

_'__Yeah! And don't forget to buy our new albu-'_

Miku immediately closed the television. "As if they're going to win against me." She muttered under her breath. She closed her eyes and massages her temple. Her cerulean eyes snapped back open when a sudden call from her manager rang from her phone. She took a sip of her coke and answered the sudden call.

_"__Hey Dell, why did you ca-"_she was cut off from her manager as she took a whole sip of her cook.

_"__Hatsune Miku! OFFICE NOW!" _Dell yelled through the phone. She choked her coke. The liquid that she'd been to swallow went down her windpipe and came through her nose. The tealette coughed violently as she patted her chest repeatedly. That's it. Her bad mood was back.

She shouted back at her manager _"What the hell?! I almost died from choking coke you know? I'm too young to die yet! People will miss me! I'm not even married yet! Spare my life okay?!"_ She said dramatically.

_"__Just come to the office will ya?" _Dell rolled his eyes, starting to get irritated. 'Such a drama queen' He thought.

_"__You want me to skip school?"_

_"__Yea, so? As if you didn't try it before and I know you LOVE skipping school" _He retorted.

_"__You're absolutely right about that one. So, office…now?"_

_"__Yea"_

_"__Okay, see you in a bit"_ She closed her phone and changed her cloth, wearing a pair of sunglasses, wig and a hat to prevent the paparazzi. 'walking on foot or bus?' She thought. She decided that she'll ride a bus since she's too lazy to walk on foot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The tealette stepped inside her manager's building. Walking slowly, she goes to the lift and pushed the 3rd floor. She twirled her wig as the lift going up. She stepped out from the lift, and jogs to Dell's room.

Reaching Dell's room, she pushed the glass door. She gasped in shocked as she saw the person before her. "Why, hello Hatsune-San." Said person says with a playful smile.

There, stood the person before her was…..Kagamine Len with her twin sister Rin. "Nice to meet you, Hatsune-San." Rin bowed politely before pushing her brother to bow as well.

"Finally, you're here…" Dell said in a smooth tone. "I want you to escort Len and Rin to your school because they'll be studying at your school. Of course, with a faked named and a wig. And to make things easier, they'll entering ALL of your classes even though they were one year younger than you. They skip a year. Boss had everything planned… so, no complain from you. They're also your new co-workers because they'll be entering our production too."

Miku gaped at them. She was dumb-struck. What the hell are they doing here? She thought. It took her a minute to process everything in her mind.

"WHAAAAATTTT?!"

"You heard me right. I don't want to repeat it." Dell replied.

"B-But wh-"

"Aah, no buts here." He says with a smirk. "Now, get out of here and bring them to your school."

"Must I? I thought you said that I can skip school today."  
>"Really, did I say that?" He faked a gasped. "I'm so sorry but NO you can't skip today you lazy pig." sarcasm in his tone. "Get out NOW." He demanded.<p>

Miku huffed grumpily, then, stepped out from Dell's office. "Stupid manager with stupid cigarette, smoking everywhere." She muttered a few curses under her breath. She was too lazy to change her school uniform back. Good thing she kept extras at Dell's office. She changed her cloth and checked the time. It was quarter eight. "Holy Guacamole! Fifteen minutes left!" She yelled.

"Come on, hurry up!" She ran quickly from the office after gesturing the twins to follow her. They hopped on the bus, and fortunately, it only took ten minutes. They got five minutes left till the school assembly. The twins followed Miku to the office as she asked the secretary to give her the schedule.

"Here, take it." Miku gave the schedule to Rin.  
>"Thank you, Hatsune-San!" Rin chimed.<br>"Just Miku." She held out her hands that Rin gladly shook it.  
>"You can call me Rin then." She said, a sweet smile formed on her lips.<p>

'Damn, this girl is freakin' cute. She makes me want to squeeze her to death' Miku thought as she stared at Rin who's still smiling at her. However, she snapped back to the reality as she heard someone cleared their throat.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'll stand here all day long." A sarcastic voice suddenly says. Miku looked at the person beside Rin. "Hey, the name's Len. Kagamine Len." The blond said with a smirk. "Not to mention, that we WILL defeat you at the singing contest next year." He added, making the tealette angry as he held out his hand. Miku shook it and take a good look at him.

'He looks like _him_" Was all she thought. She snapped back to reality and tightened her hand shake with Len. "The name is Miku. You must call me Hagane Senpai." She said, stressing the word 'Senpai'.

"Yea, right…whatever, I can call you anything I want," He retorted.  
>"Shut up blondie, respect the elders,"<br>"Acting mature now, are we? Okay then, I'll call you old hag." He smirked.  
>"W-Why you! Okay then, two can play that game… I'll call you shortie." She snorted.<p>

Len widened his eyes in horror. No one had ever insulted him about height. Sure he was sixteen year old boy, but his height was only 160cm. He hated it when someone mentioned their height. Especially someone he despised. He wasn't even sure why she despised him that much. But when he takes a good look at her on the television, he realized, it was **HATE **at first sight. But, what can he do since she was a Hagane. Hagane was his family good friend company. His father knows her father and mother. They're best buddies.

"Stop it Len." Rin scolded Len. They released from the hand shake. Miku looked at her palm. It was bright red.

"Follow me and wear the wig first."  
>"O-Okay,"<br>"Uh, where are we going?" Len asked. Rin face-palm herself.  
>"To the class shortie,"<br>"Don't call me that!" He snapped.  
>"Yea, right…whatever, I can call you anything I want," She snorted, as she mimicked the word that Len says.<br>"I hate you, Ms. Hagane"  
>"The feeling is mutual," She starts to walked away faster.<p>

Unfortunately for them, they were five minutes late. 'Good thing the teacher already knew about me' the tealette thought. "Wait here first," She said to the twins. She slid the sliding door and entered it with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I was showing the new students the way here."  
>"Like I would fall for that. Since when did we have a new student?" The teacher retorted.<p>

"Uh, she's right teacher." Rin said. The teacher stepped back, shocked at the new presence.  
>"Of-Of course, I was just joking back then." He scratched the back of his neck bashfully. The whole class laughed at him.<p>

"Can I sit now sir?"  
>"Yes, you may Miss Hagane."<br>"Thank you sir." Miku said, walking toward her desk that is just in front of the teacher's table. She doesn't like sitting at the back because she knows that if she sit at the back, she'll start daydreaming and can't focus to the teacher.

"You guys can enter now." Miku said as she sat her desk. They entered the class slowly as the student stared at them.

"Hello to you too, my name is Kaga- Owww!" He yelled as Rin pinched him hard.

"Don't say our real name idiot. Remember what Dell said?" Rin whispered to her brother, smiling innocently as the whole class stared at them.  
>"Oh yeah, right sorry." Len said somewhat sheepishly.<p>

"Sorry about earlier, my name is Kagine Lin and this is my brother Kagine Ren. Please take care of us." They bowed. Rin smiled sweetly while Len gave the girls a dazzling smile. The guys stared in awed at Rin because of her cuteness while the girls already faint at the smile Len was giving them.

Silence.

"Uhh, guys?" The teacher tried to snap back at the student who was still in dazed.

All hell broke loses as the whole class started asking them many questions.

**_Rin_**

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm, no."

"How about first kiss?"

"No!" She shook her head.

"Has someone told you that you have the same face as Kagamine Rin?"

"Well, there is a lot of people mention that before." she sweat dropped.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Uhh, How about we become friends first?"

"You're still virgin?"

"YESSS!"

**_Len_**

"You're sooo cute."

"Uh, thank you?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Mind dating me?"

"I would love if we become friend first."

"Do you have a crush before?"

"Well, there is one before but I don't have any now."

"Why didn't you confess?"

"Well, I'm afraid of getting rejection."

"What if she likes you back?"

"Nah."

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"W-Wha-"

"How abou-"

"STOPPPPPP!" both Kagamines yelled, face flushed in embarrassment.

Miku stared at the twins with an amused face.

'Wow, they're already famous here'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I just wanna say thank you to Princesskenneh for helping me correcting my grammar TTwTT thank you so so much~


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sekaide Ichiban Ohime Sa-" Miku's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Dell asked, frowning. That was the fifth time Miku messed up. He didn't even know what was wrong and what her problem was; she couldn't even sing properly today.

"Nothing."  
>"Nothing my ass," he said sarcastically. "Spit it out! What's wrong with you?"<p>

Out of nowhere, Len suddenly walked into the studio.

"Nothing is wrong with that old hag." He rolled his eyes, smirking. Miku and Dell jolted in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Dell asked. He was starting to get frustrated of Miku now.

"Let me tell you something," Len said, still smirking. Miku narrowed her eyes at him. She was scowling.

"Dell, can I take a time off? Thanks and bye!" She stormed off the studio, but not before giving Len a death glare.

"W-Wait, wha-?" Len laughed at him. 'Poor Dell, babysitting that drama queen…I wonder who she lives with?' The blond thought as a smirk formed on his handsome face. 'Must be like hell living with that old hag'.

Dell frowned again. He had a scowl on his face. He really was pissed right now.

"Okay blondie, explain EVERYTHING." He emphasized the last word with a very deep frown. Len, shock on his face, immediately tells him everything that happened at school yesterday.

**_FRIDAY_**

'Friday!' Len thought happily. It had been two weeks since he joined the production. Every week, he'd been doing the same routine for himself.

'Shower.'  
>'Breakfast.'<br>'Wake Rin up.'  
>'Get beaten up by her.' (for waking her up)<br>'Go to school alone.'  
>'Tease Miku.'<br>'Be surrounded by girls.'

And here he was, at school, being surrounded by girls again. He didn't like it a bit. He got enough fan-girls at the concert. Honest, he liked his fan but…being surrounded 24/7 all day, of course even you would get irritated.

Fortunately for him, he was saved by the teacher who came in. He craned his neck to his right. There she was, his sister who was sleeping in class again. No one bothered to wake her up because of her cuteness. However, the teacher was bothered by that.

"Wake up Kagine-San!" the teacher shouted, frowning at Rin.

Rin bolted awake, wide eyed, and stood up but not before saying: "Good Morning Sir! I promise I'll make it up to you by singing Justin Beaver's song." She even saluted him.

Len rolled his eyes. 'Ughh, why must Rin mention that guy's name?' he thought bitterly. The teacher sighed. "No, I don't want you to sing for me, all I want you to do is to NOT sleeping in my class AGAIN."

They were interrupted by Miku who was dashing through the class, panting really hard.

"So-Sorry I-I'm l-l-late!" she panted. The teacher twitched, eyebrows furrowing. 'First, Kagine-San, and now Hagane-San is too? Why are all of these celebrities making trouble at school?' he thought.

"Mind sharing with us?" he said, eyes focusing on Miku now.  
>"A certain banana-headed tripped me while I was going to school, making me change the school uniform back and being late for school as a result," she said, glaring daggers at Len who had a wicked smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Banana?" he asked in confusion.  
>"Yes, banana."<p>

'Lucky him, his seat is far away from me or else I would have punched him straight in his ugly face,' she thought. "Can I seat back now?"

"Sigh, yes… yes you can," he sighed, tired from this whole situation. He began walking back to his table and said, "Okay class, I got your result for last week's math test."

The whole class groaned, excluding Miku, who was smiling to herself. The teacher raised an eyebrow at this. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. "I can't wait to see the result," she stated, still smiling.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," He starts calling out the result.

"Kagine Ren, C+." The teacher handed him the paper. "Kagine Lin, B." The blonde sighed in relief as she walked back to her seat beside her brother who didn't even care about his result.

"Hagane Miku, **C+.**" He handed it to her, as she walked to him, eyes widening in shock.  
>"Whaaaaaaat?!" She shrieked. "<strong>C?! C? HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET A C+ ON A MATH TEST?!<strong>" She started fanning herself, panicked and shocked of her result.

"Hagane-San, calm down. You're hyperventilating."  
>"<strong>NO!<strong> How can I calm down when my result is **C**?!" Miku screeched. She shook her head many times, still unable to accept her result until she broke down in front of the teacher's table and began hugging herself.

How? Why? What? How did she get a C? Even Rin, who was younger than her, got a B. So, the question was **HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A C?**

The teacher sighed, before massaging his head. 'Ughh, she's such a drama queen.' He rolled his eyes and continued calling out, ignoring Miku who was still in her own world.

The final bell rang and all of the students were already out of the class. Some had a very depressed look and some had a satisfied one. Miku, however…still couldn't accept the truth as she buried her face in her hands.

Len and Rin were in the classroom, participating in 'o soji'. They cleaned the classroom together for half an hour. And for the half an hour, Miku was still on her desk. The twins gasped when the tealette finally stood up from her desk.

She began walking away slowly toward the door. Sliding the door, she made her way out of the classroom, not before she broke down and stood up.

Rin looked at her twin brother before letting out a sigh. "You should go and comfort her," she said, not looking at her brother as she sweeps the floor.

Len narrowed his eyes, a groan escaping from his lips. "Why?"

"Well, as an apology for tripping her this morning," she said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened as he continued to stare at his sister before blurting out, "How did you know it was me?"  
>"Simple… banana," she stated. "Not to mention the way she glared at you this morning," she added.<br>"Hmm, point taken," he said, stretching his body as he let out a yawn. "But I don't want to."  
>"Why? It's your fault that she's in a bad mood today, and her receiving a C on her test just made it worse," she pointed out.<br>"Because I don't want to do it," he whined like a five-year-old boy.  
>"No bananas for you today then." She grinned.<br>"NO! uhh… umm… ahh… okay I agree," he stammered.

He was only doing this for the banana. Yes, for the banana. It was for the sake of the banana! If not, Rin would make him eat the ugly, sour, not-so-tasty oranges.

Actually, Rin did not expect her brother to accept it. She watched as her brother picked his stuff up and shoved it in his bag. He yawned again and started walking out of the class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Groaning, Miku walked slowly downstairs. She certainly didn't notice a presence behind her. She continued doing her stuff and walking endlessly.

As she was about to reach the library, she felt a soft tap on her right shoulder. She almost stumbled, her wig almost being pulled off when she turned to see who it was.

Much to her dismay, it was Kagamine Len. Great, the person she wanted to avoid the most was standing in front of her. "What do you want?" she hissed. "You almost pulled off my wig, idiot."

Len held his hands up in defense. 'Jeez, this girl can get wild anytime she wants if she is in bad mood,' he thought.

"Woah, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just here to apologize for tripping you this morning." he said as he stared at the ground, embarrassed to see her face.

Miku stared at him in awe. This was the first time Len apologized to her and she did not expect him to.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes begin to tear up. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is bad! Why must he look like _him_? Why must he remind me a lot about _him_?' she thought, as she wiped her tears that was about to roll on her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Miku, it didn't stop. Len, who was still looking at the floor, was confused when he saw droplets of tears on the floor. He swore he heard someone sniff.

Lifting his head slowly, he began searching for the source of the sound. He was extremely shocked when he saw Miku's crying. Tears rolled on her cheeks non-stop.

What the hell?

Len started to become panicked. He certainly was not good at comforting people. He didn't know why, but seeing Miku cry, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Not physically, but emotionally.

As he was about to move his arms to hug her, he realized one thing. He couldn't move. He couldn't even move a muscle. Maybe he was too shocked to do a single thing? He didn't know. He just stared at her, eyes wide like an idiotic person.

Sniffle, sniffle.

'What the hell? What am I supposed to do now?' Len thought.

The tealette suddenly ran as fast as she could, leaving Len behind, who was still in a daze. He snapped back to reality at the sudden movement.

He ran and chased her like a cheetah. He didn't know why he was chasing her. He didn't even know WHY he bothered to chase her but he chased her anyway.

As he about to reach her hand, she suddenly shouted:  
>"Get away from me! I hate you! Go away!"<p>

He stopped as he heard that word coming out from her mouth. Len watched her silhouette running until she was out of his sight.

He sighed, and started to walk back home.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Dell listened to Len's explanation with a blank face. Of course Len didn't tell him about Miku's crying, he only told him about the test result.

"Okay, I understand, the way you described her being a drama queen, I'm sure that's her problem," he said bluntly.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not mad at her for being in a bad mood for such a ridiculous reason?" Len asked, confused.

"Ridiculous? You say ridiculous? I know how it feels…I hate math tests because all through the chapter it's really easy and then you think you've got it and then the test is like

'IF I THROW A TRIANGLE OUT OF THE CAR AND THE CAR IS GOING 20KM/H AND WIND RESISTANCE IS A THING THAT EXISTS, HOW MANY CUPCAKES CAN PEDRO EAT WITH ONE SOUL?' And you're still saying it's a ridiculous reason? I thought you got a C for your test?" he said sarcastically, narrowing his deadly red eyes.

"Woahhh, slow down there pal, yes I did get a C for the test but you didn't mind her being in such a bad mood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I knew her since she was in kindergarten…She's such a drama queen, you know?" he replied.  
>"I don't doubt that."<p>

Len thought for a while. 'Why did she suddenly cry in front of me yesterday? Did I do something wrong? But I only apologized to her! What's wrong with that?' Many unanswered questions popped in his mind.

He sighed again for what felt like the tenth time that evening. Maybe he should ask her tomorrow?

"Hmm, okay. I think I wanna go home right now, to release some stress maybe? Bye Dell."  
>"Okay, bye, ah, wait–" He was cut off when he heard the door close.<br>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Is it too rush? I felt like it was too rush. Back to the topic, DUN DUN, who is the guy Miku kept thinking when she's with Len? Is it her ex? Or maybe it was Len but neither of them recognize each other? haha, who knows?

**KiryuuKano:** Thank you so much :3 Miku's current name in this is actually Hagane Miku. Hatsune was her old named since her biological parents was dead, she only use it as her idol name. The same goes to Mikuo.

**Jamie: **Dun worry mah friend. Those two will fall in love, later on the upcoming chapter.

**Awesome D.T:** Oh gosh! SENPAI NOTICED ME! Thank you, thank you so much for actually bothered to read this crappy fic. *le sheds tears* That part actually from a digimon fic I've read :3

**AyakiStory:** Calm your tits, you just love Len in here :P Here you go, the second chapter.

**Mayu:** You crazy psychopath! Remember, on WhatsApp?

**Cheshire:** Hold your horses! It's I'm not going to post the new chapter everyday! I need to show it to my beta reader first. You and your crazy mind. -shakes head-

**KiruGonNade:** What's wrong with Alice? and here u go, the second chapter.

**YourSecretAdmire:** Miku's real name is Hatsune Miku but since her biological parents is dead, she changed it to Hagane (her current name in this) her adoptive parents name.

** :** Yeah, I've read that story and still frustrated that it hasn't update yet. Second chapter for you mah friend!

**BlackStar01451:** It's not that fab *grinning like an idiot* I will continue it, dun worry :3

**Till the next chapter! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_FRIDAY_**

Miku ran as fast as her leg can bring her to. She was an idiot, crying in front of Len. How idiotic of her. She couldn't help but remember –the blond hair, she used to ruffled, the cerulean eyes that she adores oh-so-much. Why must Len, reminisced her so much about _him_?

She couldn't control herself when Len suddenly appeared, face flushed, not to mention, was apologizing to her. She doesn't know why but seeing the other sided of Len, (which is rare) making her heart beating so fast, and slightly angry (for making her remember about _him_).

'Why?' the tealette thought helplessly.

What did she ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? She didn't like it. She was tortured –inside. She admitted –she was weak. She acted like a very tough person in front of the other –the tough person that people rolled as her being their model, idol. But she was very weak inside –like a fragile little princess that can be break to small pieces. She can't be help if there is a case that involved a certain blond haired dude.

For two whole weeks since the Kagamines started working at her place, she can't help but avoided Len. Sadly, she didn't achieve that, because the more she tried to avoid him, the more the male twin started to annoy her.

Fortunately for her, she can argue back at him. Miku can only look at Len when he was being himself. As in –the usual annoying brat that has nothing to do but being an ass to Miku, not the other sided of him that rarely being shown to people. The other sided of him that was not an ass, but a sweet, shy looking boy. The side that will hurt her inside –the side that will haunt her about the person she'd be trying to forget for years.

So, here she was, running from her fate.

Running, crying, sniffling.

She ran, and ran, and ran, until she reached her house. No, Miku doesn't lives in a mansions, she lives in a Vancouver Penthouse and luxury condominium. Being a pop star, she hated it when the media trying to followed her, literally, when she had finished her concert at the mall, just to know where she lives. That's why, her foster parent bought a penthouse for her and Mikuo. To avoided the paparazzi.

She reached the elevator and pushed the 92nd floor, the highest floor. It took a four whole minutes to reach the top, without people using the elevator. She walked out, and slows her tempo. She walked quietly, to her house and swift the card to unlock the door.

'Mikuo isn't home yet' she'd noticed, looking around the house, searching, if there's Mikuo hiding from her just to surprise her. But he didn't. Miku walked upstairs to her room and threw herself onto her lovely, comfortable bed. She looked at her nightstand beside her bed. There stood a picture of her with _him_. Her, –with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, smiling widely at the camera with him–making the 'peace' sign, lying on a certain bed, with his very own charming smile. Then she looked at the ring besides the picture.

Many memories started filling inside her head. Miku cried again, until she was drift to sleep.

The next day, she went to the studio to make an album song. However, her voice was hoarse, as the result of her crying yesterday.

"Sekaide Ichiban Ohime Sa-" her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Dell asked, frowning.

She can't tell him that she'd cried yesterday. Dell will totally piss off even more than he is right now. So, she answered with a ridiculous answer:

"Nothing."

Unfortunately, Dell didn't buy it. "Nothing my ass," He said sarcastically, "Spit it out! What's wrong with you?"

"Err, I –I" she was cut off by Len who suddenly walked in.

"Nothing is wrong with that old hag." He rolled his eyes, smirking. Miku and Dell jolted in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Dell asked.

"Let me tell you something." Len said, still smirking. Miku knew that he's here because he wanted to know why she'd cried yeaterday. She narrowed her eyes at him, scowling. She's not prepared yet to tell him everything. So, she made an excuse for herself.

"Dell can I takes a time off? Thanks and bye!" She stormed off the studio, not even bothering to hear Dell's answer.

She'd pray that Len didn't tell Dell about yesterday. Knowing him, he probably tells him about the test result and insult her even more to Dell.

Boy, was she right about that one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rin, does not know what happen to Len when he apologized to Miku. He's been acting weird since he was back from apologizing Miku. He walked, sat and space out. He's not acting normally –not that she cared.

Rin had asked him what's wrong, but he just shrugged it off and told her that it wasn't important. Of course she didn't buy it. She certainly knew that he has a problem from the way he was acting. He was, after all, her twin brother. She could tell by his look.

The next day had been the same. He goes out in the morning without her knowing. They didn't have to work. When she asked her mom, her mom answered that he says he wanted to go out for a while. Rin, arched an eyebrow at this. Enough is enough. Something is going on and that bastard won't tell her.

"Mom, don't you think Len has been acting weird since yesterday," She asked, and drank in her orange juice. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, holding a glass of orange juice her mom made.

"Now that I think about it, yes, he's been acting rather, trouble…did you guys had a fight?" she questioned her daughter, while wiping the kitchen table. The twins rarely fight, and when they fight, they always apologize at the end of the day.

"No, we're not." Rin shook her head, her bow followed her movement.

"Girl problems, maybe?"

"Nah, and for your information mom, he doesn't have a girlfriend, and if he does, he'd tell me." She waved off her free hand, putting back the empty glass on her hand on the table.

"Maybe he doesn't tell you because he doesn't want you to bug in to his private life."

Rin shrugged, and walked away from the counter. She felt her phone vibrated a few times already. Rin hated putting on ring-tone, she always put her phone on silence or vibrate. Sighing heavily, she checked the ID caller.

Shit.

It was Dell.

'What does Dell wanted to do now?' she panicked, as she pushed the answered button.

"Yes Dell?"  
>" –Rin? *sighs* thank God, I can call you right know!" he said in a relief tone.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"Can you call Miku for me? She's been acting weird, and I need you and Len to come here…well, you know… to meet the other celebrities."<br>"Well okay, ah, speaking of Len, have you seen him?"  
>"He's here but he's already left about an hour and half ago…why? Isn't he with you?" Dell asked.<p>

Rin shook her head, then realizing that Dell can't see her through phone.

"No, he's not with me, he didn't tell you where he went?" she asked again, now curious of Len's whereabout.

"He didn't tell me, why did you assume he'd be telling me? I'm not he's mother or anything." He spat.  
>"Jeez, chill man…where do you want us to meet?"<br>"Oh, wait a minute…At the Melody café this afternoon at 2ish or something like that." He answered.

"We'll be there, bye Dell."  
>"Bye."<p>

Rin looked at the clock, it showed eleven o'clock. She has three hour left to search Len and Miku's whereabouts. She knew, there must be something happened between them yesterday.

She let out a big yawn and decided to take a nap first, considering, Len didn't call her yet and she doesn't have Miku's number. Her mom watched her daughter napping on the couch and sighed.

'Poor Rin, it must be tough being a pop star… but they made a promise with _him_ after all' her mom continued her work, and started washing the dishes from breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Groaning, Len thrust his hands into his jeans pocket. He still didn't get a chance to talk to Miku properly. He massages his temple and ruffled his blond hair.

Why did she run away from him? He needed to know the answer. Now that he thinks about it, Miku did seem to avoid him since he started working at her place. How come he doesn't notice that before? But, she always argued back at him when he was being an ass to her. So, what's her problem? It must be a girlish thing, he thought bitterly.

Len didn't know why he was even bothered, but he still wanted to know the answer. What will you do when your frie –acquaintance suddenly cry in front of you? Of course, you'll feel concern right? So, here he was, concerning for a person he despised. Is it wrong? Even Len does not know the answer.

He continued his walk to his house. He called his sister Rin but she doesn't answer. Frowning, he kicked the pebble nearby, and muttered a few curses under his breath.

Reaching his home–no, he doesn't live in a penthouse like Miku, he lives in a big mansion that his father bought. He walked in the house and greeted his mother who was watching the television.

"I'm home." Len said, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome back~" His mom greeted back, looking over her shoulder and continued watching the television back.

Len turned his head on the television and frowned when he found out that his mother was actually watching Miku's concert instead of them.

"Mom, will you please stop watching those? How could you watching your own kids' rival's concert instead of your own kids' one? I'm hurt mom." He said with a sarcasm tone, faking hurt, clutching his heart with his hand.

"Meh, when I watched yours, you said to me to stop watching it because it's embarrassing so, I watch the other instead of yours…and still you're complaining to me." His mom snorted, rolling her eyes at his son's remark. "Since when did you become such a drama king?" she added.

"Since he started bugging Miku, mom." A sudden voice called out. Both mother and son jumped in surprise at the new presence–turns out it's just Rin.

"Who's Miku? And by Miku, did you mean the Japan Biggest Diva?" She asked, feeling slightly curious.

"Yep, that Miku," Rin answered her mom, grinning before adding, "The one that Len always fight with."

"Didn't I teach you, boys only fight with girl when he has a crush on her." Her mom replied and grinned back at Rin who had a wicked smile on her face now.

Len widened his eyes at this, and retort back with a blushing face, "I did not have a crush on her!" He said, rather foolishly. "It was hated at first sight you know? I despised her! Why did you assume I had a c–crush on that idiot?" He added, trying to cool down his face.

"Yeah, hate at first sight my ass, then, few months later when you and miku are dating, I'll say 'this'," Rin motioned to their conversation. "To her, so that she'll beat you and kick your ass." She finished, stuck out her tongue at her twin brother.

"–What the," He stammered, face flushed again. "She's a year older than me! I'll NEVER EVER date an old hag!"

On the other side of the world, Miku suddenly sneezed. "Huh, I have a feeling that someone just insulted me." She mumbled, rubbing her nose using her index finger.

"And this one too! Remember Len, I'll say the exact thing you said to her when you two are finally going out later… remember." She reminded, her evil smile never faded.

"Psshhh, yeah right whatever." He cooled down, brushing off their conversation. He quickly, walked upstairs to his room.

"Ahh Len!" Rin called out, before he enters his room.

"What?" He shouted back at her.

"Dell wanted us to meet him at the Melody café at two," she yelled across the dining room.

"Speaking of that, have you seen Miku?" she walked upstairs.

"No! Why would I know the hag's whereabout?"

"Jeez, I'm just asking, since you loooovvvveeee to bother her so much, I just assumed that you know where she is right now," she replied sarcastically. "I'm serious, Len! What happened yesterday with Miku? You seemed upset when you reached home! Something must happen!" She said seriously, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing!" He slammed the door with a loud 'bang'. Rin flinched at the loud sound he made and frowned. "What did I do to deserve this kind of brother?" She mumbled, then, checked the time again. It was one p.m and she'd have one hour left to search for Miku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/U: Finished! Muahahahahahahaha. Miku have a ring? What ring? Is it an engagement ring? Does this mean she's engaged with some dude? Guess who :33 **

**KiryuuKano: **The love rival is not Kaito :I But the love rival will show up in chapter 10 or 11 maybe? I made Kaito with someone already and it's not Meiko :DD

**AyakiStory: **Love Len for eternity! He's so freakin shota XD

**YourSecretAdmire:** Yeah, he's an idiot. Here's chapter 3 for you.

**Jamie:** Jamie-Channn, Where are you? I sent you a messaged on facebook and you never reply TTwTT Here's chapter 3.

**Mayu:** Sweeet, /THHHOOTTTT YOU'RE WRONG WOMAN. GUESS AGAIN. I'M NOT TELLING YOU. GIVE ME THE FIFTY CENT LATER.

**PopCandyStar: **Yeah, they're all perverts. I'll update this week if I can.

**YukaYukiTwins:** Dude, I'm not mad; BUT TAKARI WILL BE ON MARCH. HAVE FUN WAITING FOR IT XD

**Awesome D.T:** Hahahaha, sorry for calling it crappy but I sure thinks it is though...Yeah, Len is an asshole. Dell's description is actually from 9gag XD AGREE, EDUCATION SYSTEM IS TRYING TO KILL OUR GENERATION! And the last one, is a SECRET! take a guess since she have a ring with her :33

**I'll update as soon as possible considering that I'm busy on January. *eats people's brain* Yummy~**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, you need to open up to people." Mikuo spoke up, looking at Miku, who had her arms crossed, scoffing at him. "Especially toward your friends."

"No." Miku dead-pant, her eyes darkened and Mikuo shuddered at her, inching himself away from her. He sighed as the response, rubbing his temple and replied, "Why?" He looked at her in the eyes. Teal met teal. Damn that woman, he was just trying to be a good cousin. "You need to forget about him and move on…" he added quietly.

Miku narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, sharpening her gazed with a scowling face. Her piercing gazed bore him and he certainly sure that if looks could kill, he would have die right now on the spot cause of the looks that Miku was giving him now, was scaring him to death. Jeez, that woman would be the death of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you… what did you asked me to do just now?" she asked sarcastically before stepping an inch closer. Mikuo back up, his hands were up in defense, trying to point up at her, "Look, I'm sorry, but could you at least open up to the other people? Dell told me that you and your co-worker, what was his name again?"

"Kagashitty Len."

"Ah, yeah right that Kagashi—wait what?" Mikuo scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at Miku, genuinely confused. "Hatsune Miku, I'm sure that is not his name. Tell me." He demanded.

"Kagamine Len," she answered with full of bitterness in her voice, as if she was disgusted by just saying his name alone. She hated him for making her remember about him. She loathed him about… just practically everything. She finally thought that she was getting over that guy, but Len…that **brat** just had to ruined everything. He makes her life miserably. All long forgotten memories came back in an instant. Yeah, it was his fault. She blamed this on him. Even though he had no idea what was it about, but then again…it was not entirely his fault right? It's not his fault for making her remember about that guy. It's not his fault for having almost the same face as he had once before. It was not his fault at all but Miku was being paranoid.

"Yeah, him. Dell told me that you two didn't get that along." Mikuo folded his arms, and of course he was aware of the tone Miku used saying Len's name. In fact, even a blinded man could notice it. Who wouldn't? The bitterness in her voice was obvious. "And why is that?"

Miku scoffed again, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't concern you, does it?"

Mikuo on the other hand was trying hard to resist the urge to duct tape Miku's mouth. High level of sass, huh. Damn her. He had no time for an argument. Miku was not being herself…again. These last few days, Mikuo noticed—no. It was so damn obvious that something is wrong with Miku. And that bothered him so much. So much that he hate or maybe much more of 'afraid' that it will be like before again. He had to avoid from happening again or else. If it's happening again, he doesn't know who will he ask help for.

"Don't make this thing much more difficult could you?" he tried to be nice but she was playing hard. Sometimes I hate being in this family, he thought. "Move on. It's been years already."

"**Four** years." Miku corrected him with a stern voice.

"Okay, four, whatever…but—" his phone suddenly vibrated, cutting him off. He fixed his eyes to the phone – It's a message – and looked at it.

From: CrAZy MaNaGEr

Subject: Come here.

Come to Melody Café at 2PM. We're gonna introduced our new co-workers to the others (Len and Rin, in case u forgot their names) Bring the drama queen too if u can contact her. Don't late or else.

P/s: Have you talk to Miku the thing yet?

"Dell messaged me to come to Melody Café at two. He wants to talk to you." Mikuo lied. He knew better than telling her that it was gathering meeting for Len and Rin.

"Okay... Does IA and Gumi gonna be there?" Miku asked.

"I guess?" he shrugged.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: CrAZy MaNaGEr

Subject: Okay~

Got that. And don't worry about Miku. She said okay to me. After all, I'm the famous Mikuo aren't I? I can do everything. So, can I get a time off tomorrow for my date? Thank you sooooo much. *hugs and kisses*

Bye~

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He grinned at his message. He sure as hell knew how to annoy Dell. He sent the message and looked back at Miku, glaring at her. "Don't you think I'm gonna leave the topic off, woman. I'm not done yet. We have a lot of things to discuss about your attitude and—"

"AND NOTHING!" Miku yelled, storming off the house leaving Mikuo alone. She hated this. Mikuo can't decide what she must and can't do. She was far too pissed off at Mikuo especially when he says to forget about _him_. Well duhh, she has been doing that all these years and she thought she finally done it.

But then, Len suddenly came in with Rin.

Because of **him**, she suffers. Because of him, all of her plans of forgetting the guy from her past ruined and **failed**.

Curse him.

Miku checked the time. Ah, its 1PM. Mikuo said that she needs to go to the café at 2. Well, who cares if she went early? It's not like the end of the world. She needed to talk to someone. But then, who? An idea suddenly popped to her mind and she pulled out her phone, beginning to surf the contact.

Gumi and IA

They're the only one besides Mikuo who knew about the guy from her past. Maybe she should call them. She sent them a quick message to meet her at the café on their group.

**LeekIsMyLife: **Hey guys, meet me at Melody Café ASAP.

**GreenyCarrot:** I thought Dell said at 2ish?

**IARock:** Why tho?

**LeekIsMyLife:** Pls? Urgent.

**IARock: **Fine with me.

**GreenyCarrot:** Me too. Bye.

**LeekIsMyLife: **Bye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys!" Miku shouted, as she saw Gumi and IA walking side by side through the café. They seem to notice Miku, and walked to her direction. All of them didn't wear any disguises since the owner of the café is their own head president of their company, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Gumi held her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose then smirked as she saw Miku, with her leg crossed, arms folding, sitting on the chair at the VIP section. She waved her hand toward Miku.

"What's up girlfriend?" IA asked, setting herself on the chair looking at Miku with Gumi by her side. "Something's wrong?"

Miku frowned, and opened her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Gumi sent her are-you-okay look. "What's wrong, Miku? It's very unsual for you asking both of us to meet up."

Miku slump her face on the table. After one minute of silence, she finally speaks and told them about Len, about how annoying he is, about his face, about his weird personality, about his sweet sided, about how she really disliked his presence in school. She purposely leaved the topic about her crying her eyes out though. Miku had too much in her mind that she felt wanting to scream so badly. But she held herself.

Miku took a deep breath and whispered in low voice, "He reminds me of Rinto." Shocked, worried, and scared all over Gumi and IA face. This caught them off guard. They didn't expect her to say this. They thought that Miku finally have a crush after so long being single. With all of her rants about this Kagamine Len, they thought that she may be like him. Not **this**.

With a nervous voice, IA said. "You're kidding, riiiigghhhtt? Tell me this is not true." Miku shook her head, as a no. "No, it's true guys. I can't handle this thing. I don't want to. It hurts. I hate this. I don't ask for this thing. Len resemble me a lot of him. You guys did see his picture right?"

"Actually Miku, I don't even know who is this 'Kagamine Len' you were talking about." Gumi answered, making the air quotes with her fingers.

IA gaped at Gumi for a long time while Miku face-palmed at her. "You don't know him, Gumi? I mean, he and his sister are the talk in our singing industry. How come you don't know about them?" IA sent her a questioning look.

Before Gumi could answer, Miku opened her mouth and retorted. "I bet she was too busy with her so-called boyfriend." They snickered at Gumi. "I think she doesn't even know the reason Dell asked us to be here. To think that today was Len and Rin's first time meeting us. I am disappointed in you Gumi." IA dramatically said.

Miku's jaw dropped. "W-What?"

IA cocked her head and asked, "Yeah, I mean, don't you get Dell's message? He said he wants to introduce Len and Rin since they both new in this company. You don't know?"

"I thought Dell said that he want to meet me to discuss something?" Miku confused.

"No. Who the hell said that?" IA looked at Gumi who just shrugged.

He lied to me. Mikuo lied to me. How dare he lie to me! He knew that I don't like that Kagamine brat—ughhh, curse him! He's such a good actor that I didn't even notice anything. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Damn that stupid gay hideous model. (Mikuo suddenly sneezed at home) He shouldn't lie to me like that! He's so gonna be dead by the next morning—

"—KU! MIKU!" Miku snapped away from her train of thoughts when she heard IA's voice, right besides her. IA cupped her hands and practically screamed right at Miku's ear. Miku cringed at the scream and quickly slapped IA's hands away from her ear.

"Ohmygosh, what was that? Why did you suddenly scream at me? I'm not deaf IA. You don't need to scream like that!" Miku panicked.

"You should be grateful that you're not deaf after I screamed at you." IA snickered and turned to Gumi to high-five at her. "Anyway, who told you that Dell wanna meet you? Mikuo?"

"Yeah, him. He told me that Dell wanna talks to me. He lied to me. That big fat liar." Miku growled.

"I am not surprise by that. Mikuo know that you hate this Len, so it's no biggie that he lied to you since today is their first time meeting other celebrities in our production or else you wouldn't come." Gumi pointed out.

"He shouldn't lie to me like that!" Miku snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses." IA said the continued. "Back to the first topic we were… Len look like Rinto?"

Miku's eyes dimmed at the name. "Yeah,"

"You shouldn't be mad at Len then. It's not his fault that he has the same face as Rinto. And… I don't think they look alike though..."

"You said I shouldn't be mad at him?" Miku mumbled, her voice in a low crook, looking down on the floor.

"Yeah…" IA gulped. She sensed the changed of aura in Miku's voice. Gumi cast a quick glance at IA, then, looked at Miku and sweat dropped. Miku looked up and stared at IA in the eyes.

"You said I shouldn't be mad at him?" She repeated her question and stood up. "Haven't you been listening at all? That…that…that** brat **is ANNOYING! He even has the nerve to say that he hates me. No one… I repeat **NO ONE** said that they hate Hatsune Miku in front of her. He's the only one who did. And you know what? He even tripped me when I went to school the other day! Oh my gosh, I hate him. WITH PASSION!" she breathed out, and sat back on her chair.

* * *

><p>"Len, its 1:50PM, let's go!" Rin reminded, shaking Len on his bed in his room. Len swatted her hands away as if she was a fly. He turned his body away from Rin, making her shakes his body even rougher. "WAKE UP, LEN!"<p>

He groaned as his response. "Go away, Rin. I need sleep. Come back in a month." Rin twitched. Just about an hour ago, he was in a bad mood when she mentioned Miku's name and now? He sleeps like a koala, hugging his precious banana pillow. Sometimes she hates being his sister.

"Wake up you lazy ass. Dell will be mad if you late. And I absolutely don't want to be yelled at." She groaned, irritates by him. Len decided to ignore her, so he did. Suddenly he heard someone's laughing and he certainly know where it's coming from. Len felt goose bump all over, and he turned his body slowly, meeting the eerily laugh. "You decide to ignore me now? Well, s'kay… maybe I should tell mom about your math result so that you'll be grounded for a month." She said, tapping her chin innocently.

Len quickly made himself out of the bed, and put on his clothes. He fixed his tie, and put the hair gel on his hair, making his famous known 'banana hair'. "You ready, Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes at her brother. "I've been ready since ages ago. I'm just waiting for you." She stuck out her tongue. "Come on, let's go!" She cheered, pushing Len out of his room. They greeted their mom goodbyes' and jogged to the café together. Luckily the café isn't that far from their mansion, and they arrived just on time.

Rin scanned through the thick of customers and noticed teal color on the corner of the VIP section. She left Len behind just to sneak behind the person with the teal hair that she assumed Miku or so she thought. The person with the teal-haired was refilling 'her' punch when Rin decided to tackle her down. They both fell and a thud was heard all over the room. Fortunately for Rin, no one saw it. The person let out a manly groan and rubbed 'her' back and that's when Rin realized that this person was **not** Miku.

Was much taller than Miku suppose to.

Was wearing a man clothed instead of woman.

Had a short hair instead of long, twisted twin-tailed.

And the most obvious thing in the world, the person was a man.

Realizing her stupid attempt to prank at Miku backfired at her, she instantly get up, pulling the mysterious man and started apologizing at him. "What the hell? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry!"

"Oww, oww, my back!" He moaned, accepting Rin's hands and get up slowly. He heard Rin's constant apologizing and said, "Its okay Miss. Don't worry its okay—woah," said person almost fall again but use his arms and lean to the nearest table to support him from falling again.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm so sorry for my stupid act! I thought that you were my friend, Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune Miku? She's my cousin. I'm Hatsune Mikuo!" Mikuo greeted Rin, smiling warmly. Then it hit him, this person was Len's sister. "You're the sister of Kagamine Len, am I right?"

"Yep!" Rin chirped happily. "Waaaiitt, you're Hatsune Mikuo? As in, Miku's cousin that is one of the top hottest male model in Japan?!" She gaped, eyes wide.

Mikuo nodded his head. This girl is interesting. He grinned and said, "Do Len, your brother, always bugs Miku at school? Cause Miku always complains to me about your brother, y'know?"

"Really? She complains? I knew it!" Rin suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sorry for my stupid brother." She bowed again.

"Ahh, don't worry. No need to apologize and I actually want to thank him." He grinned. Rin was confused now. Why the hell he wants to thank Len? If Rin was Mikuo, she'll be mad at Len for bugging her cousin.

"But why? He always bugging Miku and yet now you want to thank him?!" Rin shocked. Mikuo laughed, "Well, Miku has a problem with boys since 4 years ago. If Len keeps bugging Miku, I think maybe, MAYBE she will try to open up to the other people."

"Oh, and for the record, can I have your autograph—"she was cut off when she heard Len yelling her name loudly. "RIN!" he fired, stomping at her and Mikuo. He took a deep breath then started complaining at her for leaving him alone at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, okay? And now if you'll excuse me, I was having a conversation with Mikuo and could you please get out of my way?" she mocked, rolling her eyes.

Mikuo chuckled as he sees Len complained to Rin and thought that he was just like Miku. Miku always complaining to him if she gets irritates. "So this is the famous Kagamine Len that Miku seems to hate huh?" he said, looking at Len.

Len turned and looked at Mikuo. "Yeah." He smirked at him.

"Thank you." was all Mikuo said before heading toward Dell and the others.

Len stared at his retreating back, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Rin laughed out loud at Len's reaction before closing his mouth and jogged beside Mikuo leaving Len alone for the second time of the day.

'WHY DOES ALL OF THESE HATSUNES ARE ALL WEIRD?!' Len screamed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! I'm proud of myself *grins* <strong>**I have a bad news, I can't update faster after this cause school is killing me, but I'll try my best :3 ****Rin finally met Mikuo! Woooott *cheers***

**Review:**

**Guest-San:** Offence non-taken! :3 It's okay, I do think this story is cliche sometimes but I'll promise that it will get better "

**YukaYukiTwins: **March dude, MARCH. Len will get better after this. I'll assure you that. Haha, it's Rinto! That guy Miku keeps thinking of is Rinto. Len and Miku are the Drama King and Queen in this. Deal with it. XDD

**BlackStar01451: **HOLYFUDGEHOLYFUDGE! YOUR ANSWER IS 100% CORRECT! It's RINTO. LenXMikuXRinto is one of my fave love triangle OTP's too =w= Here's chapter 4 for you :33

**Review if that's your thing. I accept critics but no flame please :33 **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Len hate Miku at first sight? And vice-versa. . . woow, those two are weird. But your brother is interesting, Kagamine-San." Mikuo mumbled as he walked together with Rin by his side. Something inside him tells that the Kagamines will SOMEHOW make their big family a little lively.

"You can just call me Rin," Rin said bashfully. Meeting her idol is not on her wish bucket list. She really admired Mikuo since his first debut out. Mikuo has a nice figure body after all, that's why he got famous when he was barely sixteen years old. Rin remembered when she was young she wanted to be a model but sadly, she can't. She can't leave Len alone being a singer; who will take care of him when she's gone? Len can't always depend on their mother, he'll get spoiled. Moreover, Rin can't be a model since she was too short to be one.

"Really? Then I'll call you Rin-Chan!" Mikuo smiled.

"No! Just Rin please, I hate honorific." Rin frowned. She doesn't know why she even hated honorifics. It made her really uncomfortable. Mikuo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. . . I just hate it." Rin shrugged.

"Okay. . . why did you become a singer by the way?" Mikuo asked, feeling curious at the eldest Kagamines. Rin sent a fleeting glance at him and looked away. "Len. . . Len and I made a . . . "her voice trailed off as her eyes widened, looking at a very furious Miku knocking the male Hatsune out. In an instant, Mikuo was unconscious on the floor right away.

"That's for lying to me airhead." Miku muttered under her breath. She pulled Mikuo up by his collar with her incredible strength. "Ouch, that'd must been too hard. . . I guess he'll be up about thirty minutes later, not that I care. It was his owned fault from the beginning after all. Poor Mikuo."

Rin who witnessed everything earlier was staring at her in awed. She's strong, she gulped. Rin prayed if Miku were to beat her brother, she hoped it's not that bad. She doesn't want to see her brother wearing cast all over his body when she visits him at the hospital.

Rin cleared her throat. Miku who was too busy scanning her cousin was interrupted when she heard someone was clearing their throat. She looked at her right, finally acknowledging of the other presence. "Ah, Rin. . . sorry for interrupting you two just now, but I can't hold my anger any longer." Miku smiled, before dragging the unconscious tealet away.

* * *

><p>A groaned left his lips as he ruffled his blond hair. For god sake, he swore that the Hatsunes siblings are weird and crazy. Who the hell would thank someone who kept bugging their relatives or family members? Mikuo and Miku were weird indeed and that is a fact.<p>

Well, Kagamine Len approved that fact.

Rin must be happy getting to see her idol. Len knew she loved that male Hatsune. But what Len didn't like was the fact that Mikuo and Miku were blood related. He sighed heavily and started to walk to the VIP section.

SLAPPPED/

Len was awestruck at what he saw in front of him. Hatsune Miku just came out of nowhere and attacked her very own cousin. Len shivered as he saw Mikuo fell. Damn, that aunty sure is strong as hell, he thought. He watched as Miku pulled Mikuo up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away. His eyes then traveled to his right and saw his sister's jaw dropped. He can't blame her, because even he was shocked at the stunt attack Miku made.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Mikuo, Miku?" A questioned was sent to Miku by their great manager, Dell. IA and Gumi shook their heads together and sighed. From the way it looked, they knew exactly what happened to Mikuo. Miku must have hit him. <strong>Hard<strong>. No doubt at all. The tealette was furious when she knew today was Rin and Len's supposed 'meeting' with the other worker in the company.

"He tripped." Was her short reply to Dell.

"Whatever." Dell rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was lying. And he also knew that she knew that he knew about it. He'll just go with the flow. It's not his problem after all. "Where are the twins?"

"On their way I guess? I saw Rin just now but I don't know about the other brat."

The door swift opened and two blondes walked in. Miku glared at Len as he glared back at her all the way. Yep. They were still enemies. IA nudged Gumi and cocked her head at Len. The greenette nodded her head and muttered, "So this is the infamous Kagamine Len."

"Yup," the strawberry blonde replied. Gumi then looked at Miku and saw that she glaring at the male blond. Then she looked at their new co-worker – he gladly glared back at the tealette with his piercing gaze. Miku replied back with her owned menacing glare.

The twins took their seats opposite Miku. Obviously, Miku and Len were trying hard not to see each other faces. With how Len was sitting, not even looking at the front and the way Miku did not paying any attention to the twins; they were avoiding each other eyes. Dell who was sitting at the end of the table stood up and started counting the guests. Before he could finish counting, Gumi raised her hand and said, "Kaito isn't here yet."

Dell and Miku groaned. "Where the hell is your boyfriend, Gumi? He's such a slowpoke." Gumi let out a nervous laugh. "I'll message him, just wait for a second." She pulled out her phone and began tapping message at her boyfriend.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: IceCreamLover

Subject: WTHRU

Where r u, idiot?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

IA began to chat with Miku about her sister One, though, Miku did not pay any attention to her since she was too busy thinking about Rinto.

Rinto.

That boy is special to her. He held a very special place in her and that is . . . her heart. He was the reason she became a successful singer. He was the one who changed her when nobody else could. Not even Mikuo. He was her light in her darkness. He was the one who showed her the right path to choose. He was the very first man to praise about her singing besides Mikuo and her biological dad. And she loved him so much. So much that it hurts. Even after 3 years since she last saw him.

Miku also knew she can't avoid Len forever. She knew she can't hate Len forever. And she knew exactly why. What kind of person would hate a person that resemble of a person you loved? Miku didn't know why Len hate her so much. If he was nice to her maybe she would consider their friendship. Then this so-hateful relationship would come to an end. Everyone can be happy and—

"Miku? Hey, are you even listening to me? Oh god, what a horrible friend I have. Here I was blabbering about my cute little sister and you? You just sat there with a blank face! What are you? A robot? Well maybe I'll consider you as a robot from now on. You do have a robotic voice after all. Hey. You know what? Maybe Kiyoteru will consider making a game about you. What should we call it, hmmmm maybe Project Diva or something? That sounds perfect for me." IA grinned. Miku hate it when she started to blabber about nonsense. For examples, right now.

"Oh god IA, will you just shut your mouth. You know I hate it when you started to open your talkative mouth that can't even shut even for a millisecond. You sure know how to be annoying right huh, IA? Liked how when you started complained about why a person can't talk to a giraffe. Seriously, that is a kindergarten question. All people know that humans can't talk to animals! But you?! You asked me why you can't talk to giraffe when we were at the zoo! Grow up, IA. Grow up. I still think your mind is a five-year-old despite your seventeen looked like." Miku snapped, trying not to be mean.

"Look who's talking. You were just talking about nonsense just now. Ha." IA snorted and spin around the swivel chair playfully. "Besides if I'm a nonsense talkative person, then how about you? Maybe drama queen suits you better."

"Oh god, will you two just shut it?! I can't even wait for a reply from Kaito peacefully when you two start to fight!" Gumi complained. Miku huffed, and looked away.

Len who was starting to get annoyed with the fight quickly find a good reason to get out from the room. "I'm going to the toilet first." Rin just shrugged at him and stared into space since she had nothing to do than watched the trio fought together.

Beeep/

The sound of Gumi's phone rang and with the speed of light, she pulled out her phone excitedly and read the message.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

From: IceCreamIdiot

Subject: WAIT

I'm at the Ice cream parlor to buy ice cream. They have the latest vanilla flavor that mix with strawberry and the hazelnuts and some chocolates in it. And its limited edition! Give me ten minutes caused the kids won't give up and so am i. U want some? I can get u some if u wanted one.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

.

.

"What the hell?" Gumi cursed under her breath. She scanned back the message to make sure her eyes didn't deceive her.

IA glanced at Gumi. "By your face, I can guess that the Ice cream freak is at the ice cream parlor, am I right?" She smirked. Miku and Dell face palmed hearing this news. "Today is the day where the latest flavor is out and from what I heard it's limited. It's a no surprised that he's late."

"How do you know?" Miku asked.

"One love Ice cream too, you know. She often brags about it when she's home." IA explained.

"Yeah. He's at the ice cream parlor." Gumi replied and closed her phone. "You guys want some?"

"Nope." They all reply in unison excluding Rin. "Orange sherbet please." Rin said weakly. All of them look at the blonde weirdly. Gumi raised an eyebrow. "You love Ice cream?"

"Can't help when it's yummy~" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay, if you insist, Kagamine-Chan." Gumi began to message Kaito to buy an orange flavored popsicles.

"You can just drop the formality and call me Rin."

* * *

><p>A grin crept on Shion Kaito face. He just bought the latest vanilla flavored ice cream. He held the ice cream cone carefully not wanting the 20 cm long vanilla ice cream drop while his other hand was holding a plastic back with an orange sherbet in it. This ice cream is a masterpiece! He shouldn't drop it no matter what.<p>

Licked.

A star began forming in his eyes as he licked his ice cream once more. It's. . .It's. . . DELICIOUS! This is totally worth fighting with the kids for. Kaito skipped happily inside the café – not wasted more time to wait. He was too busy admiring the ice cream that he doesn't even noticed someone was heading toward his direction. Last thing he saw before he fell was a glimpsed color of yellow.

THUD/

"Owwwwww," He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at his left and stared at the person. "Blonde hair?" He'd noticed.

"Damn that hurt a lot." Len mumbled. "Watch where you're going dude!" he yelled.

"Jeez, no need to yell at me, kid!" Kaito exclaimed, then, looked at his right where his vanilla flavored ice cream fell. Kaito widened his eyes in horror and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO! ICE CREAM-KUUNNNNN!" Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Len, and fisted his pump on the floor. "THAT WAS THE LAST ICE CREAMMMMMMM, DAMMIT!" He shook Len's body roughly.

* * *

><p>All of the people inside the VIP room were waiting for Len and Kaito's arrival. They were just waiting in peace before a really loud scream rung out and they flinched at the sound. Miku covered her ears at the sound while Gumi made a run for it. She dashed out from the room and searched the source of the scream. If her guess was right, that screamed . . . that, scream belonged to her boyfriend Kaito.<p>

Rin who was genuinely confuse at what just happened followed Gumi along with IA and Miku. As they reached outside, they saw thing that were truly unexpected.

Shion Kaito was shaking Kagamine Len body roughly with his all might.

Gumi quickly ran and went to his boyfriend. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kaito stared at Gumi for a long time and cry dramatically. Rin walked beside her brother and asked the same question as Gumi.

"We stumbled upon each other and his ice cream fell onto the floor and he just kinda lying there, screaming, 'ICE-CREAM-KUN' at my face while shaking my body." Len answered, explaining everything that happened to Rin.

IA and Miku were speechless at what they saw and snickered. "For god sake, now I feel bad for Gumi having an idiot boyfriend like Kaito." IA laughed.

"Couldn't agree more." Miku nodded her head at IA's remark.

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll buy me the next time?"<p>

"Promise," Len smiled awkwardly at Kaito who was acting like a five years old boy. Annoyed with his childish acted, Gumi snapped him. "Quit it already!" Kaito turned around and faced Rin. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your orange sherbet."

Rin looked up at him and said, "It's okay. You don't need to be worry about it."

"Let's go back guys." IA said, and turned around to walk to Dell back with Miku following behind.

* * *

><p>"They're taking too long." Dell groaned in annoyance. His eyes travelled to Mikuo at the corner of the room. He was still unconscious. Dell walked up to Mikuo and poked his forehead. No reaction was given from the tealet. Then he held Mikuo's chin and examined him. Suddenly, the tealet let out a huge snore right there and then. Dell flinched back before mumbling something about 'stupid'. He sat back to his chair and waited again for the others. He heard footsteps outside the room and guessed that they were here.<p>

"We're here!" Miku walked in with the others.

"Finally," he sighed heavily.

"Sorry Dell, Kaito was being paranoid about ice cream." Gumi apologized for Kaito who was still sulking about his ice cream even though he made a promise with Len to buy him some later. Ice cream is his life after all. Sometimes it made Gumi wonder if he loves the ice cream more than her.

Dell gave Kaito a what-the-hell look but shrugged it off trying to make this meeting as quick as possible because he was supposed to be on a half day off but Kiyoteru couldn't keep his mouth from complaining. "As most of you already guess, considering how popular these two are, we have new coworkers here. Rin and Len." Dell introduced the twins then gave a signal for them to start introducing themselves.

"Kagamine Rin. You can just call me Rin and I'm sixteen years old. Nice to meet you guys." Rin gave a light smile that can melt everymen in the world.

"Kagamine Len. As you see, I'm Rin's twin. I don't care what you want to call me. Nice to meet you, I guess?" Len said in a lazy tone. He doesn't care about this whole damn meeting. He just wanted to get this thing over and head home to his house immediately and start to sleep. He could care less about this so-called meeting.

"Wow, irritates much," Gumi whispered to IA. "He does look like a cocky type. That's why Miku hates him." Miku stared into space all the time when it was Len's turn to introduce. She doesn't want to hear Len's voice and she didn't.

"That guy with blue haired is Kaito, nineteen years old. He works as our part timer only. And the one with short haired is Gumi and besides her is IA. These two are quite popular, if you don't know them I bet you live in North Korea. The one who is at the corner of the room is Mikuo. He is our one of the top model in our production. And last but not least, our diva, Hatsune Miku. A cousin's of Mikuo. Really popular across the world may I added. Actually, there are a lot of other people in our production such as Megurine Luka, our modeling agency manager, Lily our make up artist, Kamui Gakupo, our editor and photographer and our president, Hiyama Kiyoteru." Dell introduced to the twins. Then he continued, "Okay, now that you know everyone...meeting end. You guys can dismissed and . . . BYE!" he sped off from the room leaving all of the teenagers by themselves.

.

.

.

Silence,

They all looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what ought to say. Kaito cleared his throat, trying to lighten the intense atmosphere. "Err, I—"

A groaned was heard all over the room and they snapped their head toward the sound. Turned out it just Mikuo who had woken up from his slumber. "Wait, wha? What happened?" Mikuo yawned, stretching his body. "Oww, my muscles hurts. Just on what did I sleep at?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. "On the floor?!" He shocked. "Did I seriously sleep on the floor? On the damn floor? Are you even serious?!" They all nodded their heads together.

"No wonder my body feels hurt. I just slept on the floor." He seemed to be talking to himself. He looked back at the others and asked, "Oh man, did I miss the meeting?"

"Yeah," Miku answered him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, considering that I miss the meeting plus I'm bored. And Miku, we've got nothing to do at home… how about we play true or dare? Who agrees with me?" he blinked.

"Sure," – Gumi

"I don't mind." – IA

"Fine with me," – Kaito

"I love true or dare." Rin excites.

"Sorry but I'm not interest—" Both Miku and Len said at the same time. They stared into each other eyes for a minute before blurting out, "Jinx!" they said at the same time again.

"Double jinx!" And again.

"Triple jinx!" And again.

"Quadruple jinx!" And again.

"Quintuple jinx!" And again.

"Sextuple jinx!" Again.

They let out a frustrated groan and quickly said, "INFINITY JINX!"

"Damn!" Miku cursed loudly while Len still had the frustrated look on his face. Rin, Mikuo, IA, Gumi and Kaito stared at them, amused. IA elbowed Gumi. "You know what? Even though they hate each other, they do look quite together aren't they?" She whispered out. "Couldn't agree more," Gumi replied back, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, so now that Miku and Len finally decides to join us!" Mikuo suddenly exclaimed. "Since when did I agree?" Miku asked.

"Whatever, just join us! It's not like you have homework to do!" Gumi said.

"Okay," Said Miku in defeat. Just one puppy eyes look from Rin to Len, and he agreed.

"Now… let's spin this thing!" Mikuo pulled out a bottle and start spinning it. The bottle, however, stopped at Gumi and Mikuo asked, "So, true or dare, Gummy?"

"Truth."

"What is your scariest nightmare?" Mikuo smiled like a cheshire cat. With a few hesitations, Gumi finally gave in and told them. "Well, once… I had this nightmare, uhh… where all of the kangaroos were shooting at us with a gigantic gun that I don't even know where they got from. Then, there's this big kangaroo trying to eat all of my carrot supplies for a month in the fridge but it got killed when I shot it with my own gun. Then the army of kangaroos attacked me and I died." She finished, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow," Rin spoke out.

"Well, that is one hella nightmare you got there Gumm." Kaito snickered and Gumi smacked him on the head. Gumi spin the bottle and this time it landed on Rin. "Ah, Rin, true or dare?"

"Truth." She answered.

"Tell me the worst gift you ever get."

"I get a box full of bananas from Len from my birthday. Not to mention that box is big. He knew that I hate bananas but he gave me that thing! At the end of the day, he was the one who finished it. I'll never forgive you! " she said, feeling rage in her body risen as she remembered that day. She glared at Len who was grinning wickedly. Rin spun it around and landed on Mikuo. "True or dare?"

"Cause everyone in here is a wimp. I pick dare." Mikuo smirked.

"Exchange your whole clothing including underwear with the person next to you." Rin said, trying to act innocent. And much to Mikuo's horror, Kaito sat beside him. "Sheezz! I don't want to change my cloth with him! I swear to god that I don't want to wear his boxer ever AGAIN!"

"You have to do it, Mikuo. It's a dare! Or… are you such a wimp to not to?" IA taunted. Mikuo sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! Come on Kaito! Let's change, **here**." He was already half way unbuttoning his shirt when Rin blushed, pure red tomato and screamed, "IN THE CHANGING ROOM PLEASE!" Good thing this room is soundproof.

Len snickered at her reaction. Rin never flustered. But today she was. The girls giggled and Mikuo and Kaito went to the toilet. After 3 minutes or so, they opened the door. And as Rin dared, Mikuo changed his clothing with Kaito. They both had a disgusted face plastered on as they slowly - slowly - entered the room.

IA tried to hold a laugh but failed. She laughed with the others including Len and Miku. Gumi wiped the tears that were flowing down from laughing too much. "Well, whatever! Don't laugh!" Mikuo grumbled with Kaito before spinning the bottle. It stopped at Kaito. A wicked smile formed on the tealet face. "Ohohohohohohohohohohohohoooh," Mikuo laughed evilly like the 90's people. "True or dare, Kai-**Kuuunn**?" He purposely stressed the word kun.

"Dare." Kaito simply said.

"I dare you to prank call Dell and said that Neru wants to break up with him." Mikuo said nonchalantly. Kaito widened his eyes. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he spluttered. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE THAT BADLY?!" Prank call Dell was 10x time worse than prank call the cop station.

"It's a dare." His smile still widened. "Do it." Kaito messed up his hair and opened his phone to call Dell.

*What do you want, Kaito?* No formal greeting was given for Kaito from the albino. Kaito gulped a big amount of saliva down his throat. He took a deep breath and quickly said, "Neru wants to break up with you!"

*WHA—* Kaito closed his phone immediately. He was half-dead afraid of Dell. Who knows what the albino would do to him by the next morning? Maybe hang him on the wall? Or maybe Dell will torture him by tying his hands to a chair as he sit on the chair while Dell eat his whole ice cream stock for a month in front of him.

I need to stop my wild imagination, Kaito thought.

Suddenly he felt vibration from his phone and he hesitated to look at it. It's a message from Dell.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: Kaito

From: Deadly Manager

Subject: DEAD

YOU ARE SO DEAD BY THE NEXT MORNING SHION KAITO. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD.

P/s: DIE

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Oh god…" Kaito breath, massaging his temple. He spun the bottle anyway, trying to forget about the message he get.

Len

"Ah, Len, true or dare?" Len hesitated a bit and answered. "Da- I mean truth!"

Kaito seemed to be thinking of a good question for him and he gulped. They may or may not look nice. But they're bunch of nice people actually. Len felt good aura coming from all of them, except for, well, Miku. The girl was in a bad mood since it was his turn.

"Well, since you're new and all… Tell me, your first impression of each of us in here?" he asked, fingers on his chin.

"I thought you were a good person but you were just a sick ice cream headed. And for Mikuo, I knew him from his first debut on the magazine that Rin bought and Rin is actually a fan of his, I just thought that he has good looks and all. For IA, I thought she has a pretty darn voice and looks too and Gumi, I thought she's a sweet girl when I first saw her on the television. And for Hatsune-**Sempai**, I just found that I was extremely irritated when people always talks about her, praises her voice and even cosplay as her. But, to be honest, she does have a sweet and soothing voice." He said truthfully, not looking at Miku at all and spun the bottle.

He's not as bad as I thought, Gumi amused. The way Miku explained about him, I really thought that he's a bad person but he's actually not. Maybe Miku was just too mad at him?

Aaa, it was her turn now.

"Ah, IA-San, true or dare?" he raised an eyebrow. He's going to be nice since she was his new workers, and he must give a good impression. "Call me, IA" she replied. "And I pick dare!"

"Sit on Gumi's lap for the next round." He said simply but IA was beyond horrified. No. Not Gumi. The last time they played true or dare, IA was dared to sit on Gumi's lap and they ended up not talking for the next three days. Don't ask why.

Miku snickered at her and nudged her to do so. IA reluctantly sat on Gumi's lap and prayed that it won't end up as they were before.

Lucky her, it did not.

IA spun the bottle and quickly ran off to her seat. Fuhhh, I'm still alive.

It stopped at Miku and she smirked. "True or dare?"

"I prefer truth since I don't want to get involve in any of your stupid dares." Miku smirked.

"Have you had your first kiss? If you had, who was it?" It was a simple dare, really, Miku could answer it right away but the problem is… she was too embarrassed. In fact, even Len was interest on who was the tealette first kiss.

"Actually, I don't have my first kiss…yet," She mumbled in a low voice as she scratched the back of her neck bashfully. All of them shot her an are-you-even-kidding-me look. Miku averted her eyes, too embarrassed to look at them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They shouted in unison. "My baby little cousin doesn't have her first kiss yet? I'm soooooo shocked right now." Mikuo said dramatically.

"What's wrong with NOT having a first kiss anyway?! EVEN RIN DOESN'T HAVE HER FIRST KISS YET!" Miku defended, pointing a finger at Rin. "Please leave me alone in this kind of topic!" Rin blushed.

"Well… for Rin, she is new in this industry. But **you**, Miku, who is the Japan famous 'biggest diva', don't have her first kiss yet? That is a shocking truth." Gumi explained.

"Well the truth has been spoken at last." IA said with a playful smile that made Miku nervous.

"Okay, I'll admit. It's stupid right? I don't have a first kiss even though I'm such a 'famous singer'." Miku grunted. "Most girls usually have their first kiss at the age of fourteen or fifteen or maybe even in sixth grade! But here I am, seventeen years old, not even have a first kiss from my beloved knight shining in armor."

Len grumbled, (somehow, he felt relieved hearing that the tealette don't have a first kiss yet) head resting in his palm. "Who cares about not having a first kiss with your lover? Then what about the girl who accidentally kissed someone she doesn't love? First kiss doesn't matter! It's all about the last one! The last one must cherish the most caused it's your last kiss with your beloved. The last one that you, forever, will remember! The one that you must not regret it at any cost… and the one you will regret for not having it at all…" he finished, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest looking smug. Miku did not know why he was being so smug with.

"Well, to be honest, majority of the girls in this world DO cares about their first kiss, you know?" IA pointed out. Gumi and Rin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Err, I think, I need to go right now. Bye." Miku mumbled in a very low voice, and walked out from the room fast. Len looked at her weirdly. He really thought he saw some weird shiny thingy at the corner of her eyes but shrugged. Maybe it was his imagination?

* * *

><p>But it looked like tears for me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Heyy, wait for me Miku!" Mikuo rushed out, following his cousin.<p>

"Wait! Mikuo! We need to change our clothes first!" Kaito yelled, ran off, trying to catch up with the tealet.

* * *

><p>Why am I being so worried of all sudden?<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Did I hit... a soft spot?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ENDDDD.<strong>

**A/N: My grammar sucks. Sorry if there's grammatical error. (==") and sorry for not updated it earlier. I'm such a horrible person. This chapter is random. Sorry if it's not interesting. **

**SheradeAem: **Yep. It's Rinto. Thanks for reading this and reviewed it! TT^TT I appreciate it very much. Hatsunes are weird, alright. But, they will get better.

**VocaloidWriter: **Haha, you're not a horrible friend. Calm down! Now that you mentioned it, it does kind remind me of Sam xD Dell is a random person after all. LMAO! Hahaha, Len is acting like a guy that could get period! pfffttt xD And don't worry about Rinto. He's a good guy. And yeah, it's RinXMikuo :33 Fav pairing! *meganosebleed* NOOO! IT'S RATED T OKAY xD can't change it okay… ahahaha. Here's chapter 5 for you :33

**Awesome D.T:** Nah, I don't mind it. Glad u love the chapter :33 LEN IS OUR HOT TSUNDERE PRINCE IN HERE. JUST WAIT AND SEE. *coughbloodcough* Well most of ur prediction is...85% correct. WE'LL SEE. WE'LL SEE. I DON'T WANNA SPOIL ANYTHING TO YOU. IT MUST BE A SURPRISE! Chapter 5 is here!

**KasunaVC:** Thank you very much! LXM Forevahhhh!

**AyakiStory: **Here's next chapter for you! Glad u liked it.

**YukaTwins: **Here u go! Next chapter is up! Poor Mikuo though, he got hit by Miku -w-

**Cute Cool Phooka: **Thanks for reading it TT^TT U can just call me Al! Well, we'll see if this really does a lxmxr fic. *grins* Yep. Miku X Len is my OTP too!

**Well, see u soon! Pls R/R**

One is pronounced like, 'oh-ney'. Fyi, she's not a vocaloid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me for what is gonna happening in this chapter. Things escalated quickly in this one because I'm too lazy to do Miku and Len interaction together.**

**Chapter 6~**

* * *

><p>"Miku, where are my jeans?" Hatsune Mikuo asked, searching for his brand new jeans he just bought a week ago. He scratched his head roughly; obviously annoyed when he couldn't find the jeans he was looking for.<p>

"I put it in the closet for god sake!" Miku shouted from their living room, chips on hand, eyes focusing on the television. She was watching Frozen to be exact. Miku was wearing an oversized t-shirt with short shorts.

"WELL, I CAN'T FIND IT!" he shouted back.

Miku fumbled upon searching the remote control and pushed the pause button to pause the movie. She was finally trying to enjoy watching frozen for the first time in forever~ but Mikuo just had to ruin that. To be honest, she never watched Frozen up until now because she was busy with school and singing. "THEN FIND IN THE CHANGING ROOM!"

"I'VE ALREADY SEARCH IT IN THERE BUT I. CAN'T. FIND. IT!"

That's it. Miku was pissed. She was far too pissed off at Mikuo. "If I can find it Mikuo, trust me, you're not going to see the daylight again!" she stood up from the couch, and went upstairs. At this, Mikuo shivered. He search for the jeans at the changing room again and failed. Then an angry Miku burst the door open making the door hit loudly and he winced. Miku started digging up a pile of clothes in the closet.

"What. Is. This. Then, Mikuo?" Miku held jeans - that Mikuo tried to search - in her hand, face darkened.

Mikuo's eyes widened in disbelief. "I swear that I've search it in there!" he protested. "How on earth YOU could found it?!"

Miku twitched. "It's because I searched it with my eyes NOT like you, you search it using your mouth!" She said sarcastically and tossed him the jeans he was looking for. Mikuo caught it easily and muttered a 'whatever'. Miku shut the door of his room and went down, continuing watching Frozen. She laid her body on the couch and rested her head on a comfort pillow, hand searching for the chips on the table, eyes still glued on the television.

Then she heard footsteps coming downstairs and she cast a glance, knowing it was Mikuo rushing downstairs like there's no other day. "Where are you going anyway, Mikuo?"

"Kaito," He answered right away, fixing his eyes on her who was watching Frozen movie, mouth munching the chips and she swallowed it slowly. "It's not good for you if you eat like that. Sit like a proper woman, please."

Miku scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Don't complain if you get fat." He retorted.

"I'm not fat, Mikuo." She straightened up her body from her previous position. "What are you doing with Kaito anyway?" she laughed dryly as she remembered what happened to the bluenet after the day after they played true or dare. He was cuffed in the hands and being tied to a chair. Dell literally burned all of his ice cream monthly stock in front of him. Poor Gumi, she had to comfort him for the next few weeks. He was still mourning for it and he and Dell haven't talk until now.

"Kaito is acting like a child. It's been two months since the day his ice creams was burned and he told me to accompany him to buy new ice creams for this month **again** because Gumi is busy with her assignments." He answered and walked out from the house before mumbling a 'bye'.

Yep. It's been two months since they played ToD. Miku hardly go out from the house and when she did, it's only for school. Len never bothered her ever since. He seemingly ignored her as she ignored him. She does caught his eyes looking at her few times in school the day after ToD but when she looked back he always averted his eyes. She found it kinda disturbing with him looking at her. It creep the hell out of her.

Len is a creep. No doubt.

They don't fight like they used to too. When they get partnered in an assignment, they just do it without a single argument. But to be honest, they did have a little argument about the assignment few times but it's not that bad. He helps her when she does something wrong and she to him. It's nice. Very nice indeed, and she can't believe she was going to say this but she may have just like him.

Just little

She laughed at the word 'crush'. It's all the same with Rinto again. Maybe Gumi and IA were right. She needed to get over Rinto. He's gonna be disappointed if he sees her like she was these past few years.

Then her phone rang, and she picked up. "Hello Dell?"

*Meet me tomorrow on Monday. You have a new song to sing. I've called your teacher and it's an okay.*

"Okay, bye Dell." Inside her heart, she was cheering like crazy that she doesn't need to go to school tomorrow.

*Whatever…* and she hung up. She looked back at the television. Ah, it's the time for credit. She enjoyed watching frozen in the middle of spring and she really loved the songs in there. Maybe she should ask Dell to make a cover for the song Let it Go in her upcoming concerts on December.

"My god, I'm bored…I wonder what's IA is doing right now?" She called IA but she didn't pick up. Miku sighed exasperatedly and decided to make popcorn and watch Big Hero 6 after this. Mikuo bought the blu-ray but she'd never watched it yet. Maybe this was the time when she was half-death bored and needed to go for some outing but being lazy as hell at the same time and kill times by watching Disney movies.

She never knew Mikuo had a big thing for Disney Movies. It was shocking when she noticed all of the princesses movies on their shelf. Thank the god he didn't buy barbies movies. Miku was disgusted by herself as she remembered how girly she was when she's a nine-year-old girl; watching barbies with her parents and Mikuo.

Oldie old memories

* * *

><p>He can't believe this. He freaking CAN'T believe this. He, Kagamine I'mthemostawesomedropdeadsexy Len was having a crush on Hatsune She'sthefreakingdramaqueeninthewholeuniveres Miku in just like, what? 3 months knowing her? Like, seriously, her, out of the girls in the world. He can't believe it. Of course he acted normal with her minus being an ass like he was once before to her. Hey, he tried to be nice with her. Ever since ToD, he swore, he wanted to know ALL of the reasons to why she'd always cry with him. Or maybe to him and that's why he must be friends with her.<p>

He must have her affection to him too. He must. But how can he when he knew that she caught him staring at her in class?! That was embarrassing. Really, really, embarrassing. He doesn't talk to her that much though. He hated to admit this but, it was torturing him when he felt butterflies in his stomach every time he sees her. Like, for real.

* * *

><p><strong>2 month ago…<strong>

Len was staring at Miku the day after playing True or Dare in class. He sat at the fifth seat out of seven on the second line while she sat at the front beside the door on the first line. He wanted to make sure she was okay because he really thought that she cried after he gave his speech about 'first kiss'. Not that he was concerned of her, it just that… he just wanted to cheer her up by giving her that speech because she was upset that she doesn't have her first kiss yet.

Yeah, it's not like he cared about her well being . . . right?

Then he saw her looking back at him. Immediately he averted his eyes away and pretended to hear the lecture about World War 2. Oh god, he really hated History. Past is the past! Why bother to learn it? Just Let It Go~ Hakuna Matata!

Miku looked back in front and continued listening to the lecture. Len took this chance and stare at her, AGAIN. After a few minutes past, he heard someone's cleared their throat and said, "Mr. Kagine, I appreciate it very much if you were focus in my class instead of staring at Mrs. Hagane."

Damn you teacher, his mind thought. Cursing a few time at the teacher. The whole class started laughing at him while Rin sent him a dirty look with a sly smile on her face.

With face beet red like an apple, he stuttered, "I'm- I'm- not- staring at her! I just stared at the door!" Ugh, his excuse was so lame that he wanted to slap his face right there. Miku let out a cough, her face felt hot of all the sudden.

"Yeah right, I believe you." The teacher retorted and warned him if he caught him stare into space again, he was going to get himself a detention.

The next few days have been the same for him and actually did get on a detention for not paying attention to class. He was really embarrassed by that especially when the teacher mentioned him staring at Miku for god-knows-how-many-times-he-look-at-her. Len felt like killing himself by hanging on the wall at that moment.

* * *

><p>Len doesn't know what their relationship right now. Is it acquaintance, just co-workers or friends? Sometimes he does bad-talked her to Rin to prove that they were still enemies because Rin was getting suspicious day by day. Rin can't know about this fetty little stupid crush. She will tell Miku EVERYTHING that he told her. And he knew that she WILL tell her that he bad-talk her a lot. Like, A LOT. Miku will hate him for sure and he can't have her hate him forever or else they will become enemies like they were before.<p>

So, everything goes on like this: He had a crush on her but doesn't want her to know it. He can't afford her to know it because he is such a wimp. He can't show his caring sight because he can't afford Rin to know it too. And if she knows it, everything will go BOOOM. So, his plan are…act like normal again to disappear his crush on her because it just a buffalo crush. The end.

Oh my god, this shit is so complicated.

He heard a knock. Ah, he almost forgot that he was in his room, laid on his bed, stared at the yellow ceiling with a blank face. "Come in!"

The door creeks opened, revealing his mom, Kagamine Lola, smiling with the famous Kagamine trademark smiles. Kagamine were notorious with that. "Dinner is ready Len, get up or Rin will eat your favorite desert for today. I made your favorite Chiquita Banana-Walnut Cake Trifles."

His eyes lit up at the name of his favorite desert. "Really? You made it?!"

His mom just smiled at him and replied a yep and went downstairs to the dining room. Their dining room was too big for three–minus their dad—family members in the house. Way too big for them. They had like, 11 more empty chairs to fill in the dining room. Len sat opposite Rin who was munching her food and he noticed her Fresh Orange Cream Parfait next to her. He had to admit it, the parfait is yummy and freaking tasty as hell, he caught up to his thoughts, remembering the first time he ate the dessert but of course his dessert was better than hers.

They had ratatouille casserole for their dinner and Len ate it slowly –there's just a small amount of it— unlike Rin; she'd just finished eating it the moment Len started eating and she quickly –excited— pulled her parfait and started digging it in. She shoved a spoon inside her mouth and was that delicious. She finished it in less than five minutes and Len found that it wasn't that surprising, really. He'd had witnessed her eating grilled salmon with lime butter sauce in less three minutes in a restaurant when they were fifteen.

They ate in silence with Rin constant 'Hmm!' and 'Yummy!'. Their mom leaved the room first following by Rin at the second place and lastly, him. He washed the dishes and yawned. Rin and his mom watched the television in the living room and asked him if he wanted to join but he just shook his head and headed toward his room. He hoped he doesn't look that awkward or weird because the suspicious look his mom and Rin were sending him just now, gave him the chills.

That night, he got a call from Dell, asking . . . okay scratch that, more like forced him to come over the studio in the morning around nine a.m. He agreed and told Rin to go to school alone without him even though they didn't go to school together because Rin always go to school early like, seven in the morning?! But then, Rin told him that even she's going to follow him tomorrow just in case something happen. He greeted his mum goodnight and went to bed. He locked his bedroom and crooked up onto his bead, hand behind his head while the other one on top of his abdomen.

He reached for his phone and put the earphone in his ears. He opened the music and played his favorite song. He turned on the volume really loud that you could even hear it away fifteen centimeters from him. However, about minutes later, he was drift to sleep and woke up late.

But not too late and he was still be able to go to the studio on time. Len washed himself and put on cloth to wear. He tried to change his bangs by letting it down but changed his mind and put the gel to make his banana hair. Just about to go downstairs to eat breakfast, he ran back to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. For God sake, how can he forget to brush it earlier?!

Len made himself to the dining room. "Morning mom, Rin."

"Morning, Len," his mom replied.

"Morning, space cadet," Rin grinned.

"Space cadet?" Lola asked, looking at Rin.

"Yeah, space cadet. He always stares at our diva at school and get himself a detention."

"Diva? **Detention**?"

Rin sure can't keep her mouth shut can she?

"I mean Miku, mom. Len was caught staring at her few times okay scratch that. Len was caught staring at her twenty four/seven during lessons and as I said, getting himself a detention." She explained.

"That girl? again? I need to see her if he's so interest in her." Lola smiled back at Rin.

"I am not interest in her or whatsoever and I don't stare at her alright, I stare at the—"

"I'm- I'm- not- staring at her! I just stared at the door!" Rin mimicked Len, taunting him further more. "Yeah, like I'll believe that stupid thing."

Len scooted down to his seat, rolling his eyes at Rin's stupid remark and stared at her, again. Geez these days he was always staring at people. He needed to stop this habit of his. Rin was already half way eating their usual breakfast bacon and eg—wait… was that tomato onion quiche?

"Why are we eating tomato onion quiche in spring? Not that I was complaining but aren't most people eat it in summer? And why are you in such a good mood? You usually made us baked bacons and eggs but yesterday you made us our favorite desserts and today you made us tomato onion quiche. I'm curious, mom." He said looking at his mom suspiciously who doesn't even glance at him for, she, was reading the newspaper.

"Be grateful that I'm in a good mood, son." Lola exclaimed and cast a brief glance at him. "Okay," he replied and ate the food. Finishing his breakfast, he and Rin asked their personal driver to drive them to the studio with their limo.

* * *

><p>Miku just arrived at the studio with Mikuo. Dell didn't ask him to come but he kept pestering her that he wanted to come and skipped school for today. They arrived early and Dell told Miku that she must sing a new song today and she needed to wait until her partner and the producer to come. They sat at the bench and surprisingly, their head president was there.<p>

"Oh, Miku, Mikuo! Yo." Kiyoteru raised a hand, greetings the two.

"Hey," she replied.

"What are you doing here, president?" asked Mikuo. Kiyoteru held his spectacle at the bridge of her nose and shrugged. "Nothing, just felt like coming to office today and I want to bully Dell more. Oh, and Mikuo?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this model heki competition in a month and I want you to attend with Yuuma." He instructed.

"But aren't Yuuma is in other pro?" he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the left. "Collaborate. Luka will took care the two of you." He answered shortly and went to his office alone. Just as he gone, Rin and Len arrived with Dell and a female with long blonde hair holding papers that Miku assumed to be the producer and the papers she was holding was the lyrics. Miku wondered though why Len and Rin were here. Dell did say that she have a partner. Not partners.

Dell walked in to the recording room and prepared the papers. The woman sat outside the room and put on the headphone to test the audio. Dell gave her thumbs up which meant it was okay and she smiled, putting the headphone back to its original place. Dell walked out from the room and introduced the beautiful woman.

"She's our new producer and her name is" the woman cut him off and said, "Just called me Sweet Ann."

"Sweet Ann it is…" Rin shook her hands with Sweet Ann. "Where is Oliver though? I thought he was our all time producer?" asked Mikuo about the blond. Sweet Ann turned to him and answered, "My younger brother is on a vacation visiting our parents at UK."

Mikuo almost choke on his saliva. "You're his sister?"

"Yeah." Wow, both brother and sister is a producer… that's cool, Rin secretly amused and she was looking forward to meet this Oliver.

"Miku, Len" Dell called out. Miku and Len looked at each other. They walked to Dell, not willing to face each other.

"What do you want?" Len folded his arms, demanding an answer.

"We need to make a new album. Sweet Ann has already created a song for your duet called 'Unbalanced Hero' and Kiyoteru wants the two of you to create 2 new songs for the upcoming album." He said nonchalantly, looking at the list on his hands.

Miku shot an incredulous look, while Len stared at him, eyes wide. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison. "Well, yeah… the fans want the both of you sing a duet cause Len always duet with Rin plus with need a new unit," He shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't want to sing a duet with HER!" he shouted even though half of his mind was excited for this. He needed to act normal and proved that they were still enemies.

Miku frowned without being noticed. She doesn't know that he still hates her… okay, if he wants to play that game, so can she.

"That's my line SHORTIE!" she screamed back in his face.

"Don't call me that OLD HAG!"

"Oh yeah? SHORTIE, SHORTIE, SHORTI–"she was cut off when Mikuo shove his arms on her mouth. "Can the both of you stop fighting?" He scolded at the two childish people in front of him.

"SHE STARTED IT FIRST!"

"NO, YOU STARTED IT FIRST!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Will you girls stop fighting?" Rin asked, a smirk on her face, taunting Len.

"I'M NOT A GIRL, RIN!" Len yelled, face turning red. He felt his cheeks starting to burn up. "Oh yeah?" Rin grinned, hands on her slender hips, her tongue stuck out. Oh, how she love teasing her little brother. Since they were kids, Rin always teased or bullied Len and ordered him around like a princess. Yes, she was the princess and Len was her loyal servant.

Rin walked up to Len and pulled off his ponytail. His hair loosened and it reached his shoulder. Rin messed up his bangs, making the 'banana' style ruined and pulled off her hairclip and clipped it on Len's hair.

He's GORGEOES, Rin grinned, proud of her making.

Oh my, God. Len freaking looked like Rinto but with a longer hair. He freaking looked like Rinto and it was freaking Hatsune I'mstartingtobecrazyaboutRintoagain Miku out. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL, RIN and I don't want to sing with **her**!" he pressed on, whining like a child who disagreed with her mom whether they're going to eat salad or meat.

Miku's mind can't process the thing that's going on. Her mind was screaming and she felt like going to puke. Her whole body went paled and she felt herself looking away from Rinto—Len. She tried to look back at Len but widened her eyes in shock at what she actually saw. There were two Rintos; one with shorter hair and the other has a longer one. She wanted to run. She badly wanted to run away from there.

Hatsune Mikuo was alarmed at his cousin's face. Her face was pure in shock and she looked like in the verge of crying. What's wrong with her?! His mind screamed.

Then he looked at Len who was having a quarrel with his twin sister. He looked closely at Len, examining his face. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Why haven't he noticed this before? Len looked exactly like Rinto right now. He wanted to slap his face, literally, for not noticing the obvious reason, but of course he didn't do that, people will think of him as a weirdo.

Now I know why Miku hate Len… it hurts her when Len act like a brat and it bring her memories of her and Rinto.

But seriously, he really thought Miku and Len were finally started to act mature and be friends. Miku didn't even mention Len's name these two months and he haven't seen Len since ToD. Now that he started pictured everything up, he suddenly found himself staring at Rin. Rin also looked like the boy, a lot. Maybe Miku wasn't affect by her because she was a girl and she was only affect by Len who looked like _him_. Not to mention Len is a boy.

Truthfully, Mikuo doesn't know much about Rinto but there's one thing he knew. He was grateful to Rinto.

Mikuo still remembered that day. That day where Miku finally talked to him after she shut him out for one week after her biological parent died from a car crash. During those days, Mikuo had tried many ways to talked to her when her parent died on the first week, but Miku wouldn't budge in. And suddenly, after one week, her attitude suddenly changed – from cold and distant to happy and cheerful, from not eating at all to suddenly start to eat. Miku started talked to him after that. And that was when he knew that there was this boy, named Rinto, who changed her back to her old self.

Hatsune Mikuo was born in a miserable and unhappy family. His dad left him when he was barely three years old and he lived with his mom. But after two years, when he was five, her mom was involved in an accident. She was murdered by the dark organizations because she didn't pay them enough money after took almost ten hundred thousand yen from them. Luckily the police were able to catch all of the organization and all of them were in jail and only few of them were killed by the police. Out of sympathy, Miku's parent adopted him after that. He knew Miku ever since; he plays with her, he sleeps with her… he'd do everything with Miku. Sure he loved her but not like like her, he loved her as an older brother.

He lived happily with Miku's parent for 8 years. He doesn't even know if he was cursed for having a family but Miku's parent died when he and Miku turned thirteen. They were adopted then by Hagane's family, which was a very rich family. Ever since that, Miku have a problem with boys. Rinto was never mentioned again and he didn't know what happened after that.

Mikuo snapped back to reality when he heard Miku agreed to Dell having a duet with Len. Len looked ridiculous, at one moment, he was glaring daggers at her and he didn't know if his eyes deceive him but there was glints of excitement in his eyes for just a brief seconds.

"But I don't want to sing with you!" Len kept pestered, glaring daggers at her.

"Just… do it okay? I don't want to argue with you for now." Miku whispered but loud enough for all of them to hear, and walked away from them. Len watched her leaved the stage slowly. He looked over at Mikuo who's watching her cousin leaves with a very worried face.

Rin shot an angry look at him. 'If you don't apologize now, I'll make you eat oranges juice with an oranges cake' were all written on her face. Len suddenly felt guilty for shouting at Miku earlier. Arrghhh, he just made her hated him even more! What a smart move, he sarcastically thought. He saw as Mikuo started to follow Miku. He felt this urge to stop Mikuo to look over Miku alone and he did.

"Hey Mikuo, can I talk to Miku for a moment?" He asked, looking down on the floor.

Mikuo looked at him with a what-are-you-trying-to-imply face but nodded his head and smiled at him. Len sighed in relief; he thought Mikuo would disagree and shout at him for making Miku mad (?) but then again, the Hatsunes are weird.

He ran and followed Miku. Fortunately for him, she doesn't walk too far. Miku suddenly called out for a taxi and entered the taxi. Len, feeling slightly panicked, called out for a taxi but there was no hope for him. There were no taxies around. He followed the taxi slightly and when it got faster and faster, he ran as quickly as he could so that he didn't loose them after following this far.

Then, the taxi that Miku's in stopped. Len looked at the surrounding, he was breathing heavily. Len bent down to his knees, trying to catch up with his breath. They were actually at a hospital. Miku paid the driver and stepped out from the taxi. She jogged inside the hospital hurriedly.

Len was still looking around, he was sure that he'd been here before but when? Why can't he, remember anything. He shouted Miku's names numerous times to catch her attention but Miku was nowhere around. He began searching for her at the hospital yard, and still, she isn't there. Damn, he was out of breath now. He needed to rest for a bit. Len rushed to bench he saw nearby. As he was about to reach it, suddenly he felt his head was spinning like crazy and it hurts like hell. His vision was becoming hazy. He felt harder and harder to breaths in and his body began collapsing. He wanted to yell but failed, for, he can't even say anything. His voice caught up in his throat. It was shitty hot hot hot HOT HOT HOT! He felt HOT. Last thing he remembered before he collapsed was a blurry of teal color.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Ooooh, why does Miku go to a hospital? Why can't Len remember anything? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM?! IS HE GOING TO DIE?! joke, Len is not going to die but maybe someone will and that is Len :P**

**Review~~~**

**AyakiStory: **Yep, I made Len to promise with Kaito to buy him a new ice-cream. Deal with it xD And the spelling is actually brainwash. I'm glad you found that the previous chapter was funny -bows- it's random like it just popped in my mind when I'm writing the chapter. Here you go! More Len-Kyuuunnnnn momento for you. -whisper- he's going to die :P

**Awesome D.T: **I made One IA's sister :33 Nah, Kaito can maintain his weight and yeah, he's cheating on Gumi with ice cream xD Yup, NEVER tell Dell that neru wants to break up with him. . . Gumi despises KANGAROOS. Maybe I'll consider Rin being a bipolar. Miku is Superman's sister?! PFFFTTT. Glad you loved the chapter /cries

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: **Burn Len's bananas! Ooohhh, is it really Len who is going to steal Miku's first kiss or there will be another opponent who wants to steal Miku away from him? Yeah, OMFG, I ship MikuXRinto tooooo! Thanks for reading btw! I appreciate it very much!

**VocaloidWriter: **Nah, Len is not going to hurt Miku's feeling...yet. Keyword: yet. And trust me, he's going to hurt her more than this actually. And Ohmygawd, your friends' dreams were all HILARIOUS and scary. WD characters were killing u guys?! I can't even- LMAO U stabbed yourself with ur samurai sword?! That is epic death. Rin is adorable while Len is not. Just wait and see whut is gonna happen. Cheesy pick up lines, tragedy, Rinto, new rival, and conflict are coming in the upcoming chapters! Yeah, GumiXKaito is awesome! There will be more Depressing!Miku coming. Be prepare for the feelssss. Glad u loved the chapter!

**YukaYukiTwins: **Haha, I just wanted to make things more complicated than it is. Miku has a lot of energy that's why she always run and she wanted to keep her body slim! Running is good but running away from ur past is NOT good. Yeah this chapter is amazing alright *grins* LEN FAINTED! He is such a wimp.

**Well, that's it. Please R/R! **

**See u guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
